


Entry #1 since Catra's dissapearance...

by Wellen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapta logs, SCIENCE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellen/pseuds/Wellen
Summary: Entrapat isn't worried. Catra will come back eventually....Entrapta is worried.She need to find answers.(Spoiler for the end of season 2)





	Entry #1 since Catra's dissapearance...

“Day… Two. Day two since Catra disappeared without a trace. I am slightly concerned.”

“Day three. My concerns are rising. Scorpia haven’t seen Catra either, and she usually is aware of her movements. Maybe i’m looking at this at the wrong angle.”

“Day four and dilemma number sixty-three. Hordak told me that I shouldn’t worry about Catra. Should I believe him? On one side, he never lied to me before. On the other, he never had any reason to lie. Dilemma put on standby.”

“Day six and continuation of dilemma sixty-three. Hordak told me to stop worrying about Catra, and that she didn’t mattered. Something is clearly wrong with this data, since Catra matters. Hordak comments about Catra to this point are declared invalid.”

“Day ten. Scorpia still isn’t aware of Catra’s whereabouts. She also told me that Shadow Weaver escaped. I see a correlation between the meeting I interrupted and this information. Did Catra help Shadow Weaver to escape? Question on hold.”

“Day eleven. Shadow Weaver’s cell was empty, but I found a strange bit of powder on the wall. This power is of origin unknown, but pieces of another object was found lying in the cell. Something strange is happening.”

“Addentum to day eleven. After discussion with Scorpia, this appears to be Shadow Weaver’s badge. Scorpia saw the item only once, and it wasn’t in Shadow Weaver’s cell or on her person the last time she checked. Someone else must have brought the item…”

“Addentum to day eleven number two. After discussion with Scorpia on the possible causes for being thrown out of the Horde, she said that treason was one of the few ones. If I link all the facts together, the badge must have been brought in the cell by Catra. If she escaped with Shadow Weaver or if she was found out is unclear.”

“Day twelve. Hordak’s bot was bothering me with it’s endless noise, so I asked it to play it’s log. After I called Emily in case this robot’s language was unknown to me, it cooperated. It seems like Scorpia was aware of Shadow Weaver’s disappearance because of Catra. This is strange. I need to confirm this information with Scorpia.”

“Addentum to day twelve. After a bit of prodding, Scorpia told me everything. Two options for the lack of Catra around are left. Either Catra was found out by Hordak and then expelled from the Horde, either Shadow Weaver…

Shadow Weaver found her first, and ended her life.”

Entrapta had a lump in her throat. She gulped and continued.

“This is unlikely, as Hordak or Scorpia would have been made aware of that fact. Instead, no one knows why or where she disappeared, not even her old squad.”

She felt an unknown emotion rising within her.

“Dilemma number sixty four. If Hordak lied about Catra and if Shadow Weaver hasn’t made an appearance, does that mean than even he doesn’t know a thing? Or is he responsible?”

She felt one of Emily’s leg against her own.

“You’re right. I need to have some informations only he have.”

She smiled.

“Beginning a new serie of logs. I have a plan.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hordak’s plan was going smoothly. Etheria would soon be his with the help of the new bots, and he was closer than ever to have a good enough source of energy for his wormhole. But now, how to make the device to-

“Hi!”

He sighed. _The things I have to put up with…_

“Your assistance is not required right now. And before you ask, no, I still do not have any informations about Catra.”

“Yes, you see…”, her voice wasn’t assured, but she steadied. “I think you are lying about this, and I am asking you to tell me the truth.”

“The truth? Are you calling me a liar?” His voice was dangerously low. She was disrespectful, and in range of his switch. “While you are useful to me, it seems like I need to teach you a lesson.”

His pulled the switch, and walls of bright energy came all around them.

Then, as suddenly as they came in, the walls disappeared, and his enhanced hearing heard the sound of an explosion coming from one of the sub-generators.

“What-”

“I have gathered a few things since I started to work with you. First of all, you come from a world much more advanced than Etheria. Second, you don’t know First One’s tech and don’t understand it fully. And last, you aren’t a real scientist. You abandon too fast, you get upset, and you can’t tell two differents kind of cables from one another.”

She inspired, and screamed.

“Emily, do as planned!”

A red laser burst out, transperced the door of the lab, and hit Hordak straight in the chest. He didn’t even bulge.

“Your technology is still obviously lacking. My armor can take larger hits than that.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right. Experimentation failed. Emily, try with the primary cannon this time.”

 

This time, Hordak was prepared. He activated his armor’s numerous functions and put his arms in the way of the blast, an energy shield beginning to form in front of him.

The next shot sent him flying backward and shattered the shield.

“You see, I am a woman of science. I am the less magically proficient of the princesses, and not even linked to a runestone. But, I am also the person responsible for your technology. I have studied your equipment while we were speaking, and your armor is in dear need of repair, just like your whole body. But don’t worry, after you tell me what I want to do, I will fix it.”

Hordak groaned and got back to his feets. He was covered in dust and rubbles, but seemed fine otherwise. The robot called Emily had entered the lab while he was on the ground, a fact it’s owner would soon regret.

“Bold of you to assume that you will get out of here alive after what you did. The soldiers outside must have heard this commotion, and they will soon arrive.”

She answered with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I thought of that! The guards outside are momentarily indisposed by the current junior squad. As they, uh, also want to know where Catra is.”

“Is this a _coup_?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Only if you want it to be! Well, I guess it is, since I am currently making you my hostage until you tell me everything I want to know, half of your army think what is happening here is normal and the other half love Scorpia more than you. And they liked Catra better than Shadow Weaver, which was a good surprise.”

 

Hordak weighed his options.

“I could also subdue you and force you to continue your work.” He smiled, the metal plates in his face moving to accommodate the movement. At the same time, a small keyboard appeared on his arm. He entered a password, and three turrets emerged from the walls. They weren’t Horde turrets. Their design was more sleek, and two canons were mounted on each of them, each bigger than his arms.

“These are a mix between First One’s tech and what was left of my ship. You _cannot_ match their offensive capabilities. But do not worry, they will not target your brain, and I will give you a new body more… Suited to my needs.”

 

It was Entrapta’s turn to be silent while analyzing her options.

Emily could shut down one of the turrets, but since their defensive capacities were unknown, she would need some time to charge her canon, probably one second per shot. Taking in account the two seconds of reloading, at least two of the turrets would have the time to shoot.

It was more than enough to kill her.

She could do it.

“Surrender.” Said Hordak with steel in his voice.

“You made two errors. First of all- Emily, fire at all of the turrets!”

Once again caught by surprise, Hordak took one second too much to order at the turrets to fire at Emily, who simply ran all around the room to dodge. Craters were created as the turrets missed time and time again.

Entrapta’s voice was sweet like honey. “First of all, you let me talk. Second of all, you talked too much about these turrets. If they are First One’s tech, then I know how to dismantle them better than you know how to protect them. Also, since you don’t understand them, you haven’t found a good way to correct the power output other than putting condensers, which mean they take more time to fire.”  
To prove this point, she launched something at one of the turrets, sticking at the surface. The small bit of metal then grew legs and planted them firmly on the exterior of the turrets. Less than a second later, it delivered a violent electric shot. When the turret started to charge, it suddenly blew up, sending bits of steel everywhere.

The last turret turned towards Entrapta, but one shot from Emily’s primary cannon took it down.

“And finally, while you are a better warrior than me, I am the better scientist.”

Hordak opened his mouth to speak, but one charged beam from Emily knocked him on his back. As soon as he was on the ground, Entrapta’s hairs put chains on him from toes to tip.

“Now, you are remarkably robotic. I can’t help but wonder if you have a database? Is your brain organic?”

“Of course it is!”

“I’m not so sure…” she seemed toughfull. “I’ll better dismantle you, just to be sure. But don’t worry, I’ll put you back together, I promise! And i’ll stop whenever you tell me where Catra is, or if I find the data I need in your body.”

Hordak tried to break the chains, but they were simply too strong, even for his enhanced arms. While one or two would have been easy to break, they were more or less literally covering him from toes to tip.

So, he was helpless and had no other way out than telling her everything. But on the other hand, her help was crucial to his plan, as she knew First One’s tech better than anyone, and telling the truth would compromise her help.

He needed to came up with a plan or a story, and fast.

 

Not privy to his mentale struggle, Entrapta began to speak in her recorder. “First log for Hordak’s body dissection. I will start with the right arm...”

**Author's Note:**

> A little story that I wrote immediatly at the end of season 2.


End file.
